sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubaki Nagai
|bloodtype = A |homeplace = Fukuoka |idoltype = Cute |brand = Angely Sugar |colour = Pastel Red |occupation = Idol Student |affiliation = Shine Royal Academy |socialmedia = @Tsuba❁ |episode = Episode 1 |media = @Tsuba❁}} Tsubaki Nagai (永井椿) is a second-year high schooler at Shine Royal Academy, whose preferred brand is Angely Sugar. Currently she is one of the current successors, holding the title of Amahane Madoka the 6th '(6 代目 天羽まどか). She was temporarily a member of the Student Council in late March / early April AS019. Bio Appearance Tsubaki has deep lavender eyes and long cyclamen hair, which she wears loose with a salmon pink and asparagus ribbons of both sides of her head. She also wears a gold necklace with pink gems. Personality Tsubaki is sweet and honest girl. She is frinedly and also ambitious - after she succeeded Madoka Amahane, she made herself a new goal, which is to surprass the original Madoka. Background Tsubaki grew up in Fukuoka, and she has been interested in becoming an idol since she saw a video of Madoka Amahane's performance. In the second half of her 3rd year as middle school she went abroad to inspire herself for her idol activities. Relationships SRA Students= *Ayu Watanabe - Tsubaki's former middle school roommate, currectly her fellow Icy Roses member and also her closest friend at SRA. Tsubaki still keeps calling Ayu by her nickname Ayube despite the fact that it's usual to call successors by their earned name. *Mion Amagawa - Tsubaki's former roommate at the begining of their first year at high school, and now her follow Icy Roses member. The both of them become friends rather quickly. *Luka Sakurana - One of Tsubaki's closest friends, coming third right after her fellow Icy Roses members. *Chisaki Hayashi - Tsubaki helped Chisaki when she was feeling unsure about her singing for her first audition, and Chiski then learned to depend on Tsubaki when it comes to having singing issues. Tsubaki also invited Chisaki to some singing classes to help her improve. *Ayaka Oshiro - Tsubaki and Ayaka were always on god terms, but they become closer when they both were part of the Student Council together. *Crystal Sora - Tsubaki's fellow successor and friend. Just like with Ayu, Tsubaki prefers to address her by the given name. After Crystal Sora fled from the school, Tsubaki saw her action as inappropriate for the successor of the always responsible Tsubasa Kisaragi. *Hokuto Kaneshiro - Tsubaki's friend from SRA Male Division. *Chiba Nayani - When Tsubaki met Chiba she found her cute, and when she find out that Chiba loves Angely Sugar as well, she decided to (figuratively speaking) take her under her wings. *Ryuu Barahona, Tsubasa Nakamura - Tsubaki was temporarily part of Student Council with them. Out of the two of them, she got on better with Ryuu. *Emilia Minato, Hyewon Choi - Tsubaki's fellow successors and AceStar members. *Li Huang - While Tsubaki does not know Li much, they have been together in unit AceStar. |-|TTA Students= *Hitomi Oshiro - Tsubaki recognises Hitomi as a great idol and caring sister. While they don't get to interract much, they show respect for each other. *Ailin Sashihara - Tsubaki learned about Ailin from Ayaka, and was one of the few people to know about Ailin's two sided personality before it was revealed to the public. *Keiko Hoshino, Lea Kotobuki - Tsubaki was part of the temporary unit AceStar with both of them and finds them interesting. *Alice Sakuragi, Miyu Miyazawa, Kaori Ryuumi - All three were in AceStar and its sub-unit Iron Frill with Tsubaki *Nema Barahona - Tsubaki got to meet Nema briefly even before they were in AceStar together, and she was sad that she does not get on well with her brother Ryuu Barahona. |-|Others= *Kayala - Tsubaki always adored Kayala, even going as far as adressing her Kayala-sama. *Arisa - The two of them share a close bond, which deepened the most in late March AS019 Idol Activities Tsubaki attends singing and instrument class at the Shine Royal Academy. She temporarily attended dance class in the past. Tsubaki's original aura consisted of camelia flowers floating around her. Her current aura now is now made of a huge wreath made of camelias in middle of which she's covered in Pastel Red glow with miniature notes floating around her. Auditions & Competitions *AS015/06/04 Idol Ranking Competition AS015 (Placed 22nd) *AS016/06/02 Idol Ranking Competition AS016 (Placed 17th) *AS017/06/08 Idol Ranking Competition AS017 (Placed 12th) *AS018/06/07 Idol Ranking Competition AS018 (Placed 4th) *AS019/06/07 Idol Ranking Competition AS019 (Placed 3rd) Songs The list of songs that Tsubaki has "adopted" as those she would perform as solos: *Watashi no Tegotae - Character song *Hello New World *MUSIC of DREAM!!! Coords This is the list of known coords that Tsubaki Nagai owns. Brandless= ;School Coords *Spring Princess Coord ''(N) |-|Cute Brands= ;Angely Sugar *Mermaid Pisces Coord (PR) *Pastel Teatime Coord (PR) |-|Other Brands= ;Swing Rock *Hot Devil Coord (N) Discography ;Singles Featured In ;Albums Featured In {| class="wikitable" width:70% |- align="center" |'''Release |'Title' |'Songs Featured In' |'Notes' |- |AS018/11/28 |Rosalette |Alias Tsumetai Bara Atarashi no Kimi One／Two／Three Hello New World Shin Seikatsu Mabushii na Tsubomi Watashi no Tegotae Enchanted Party |Album by Icy Roses |- Trivia *Her favourite flower is camelia, after which she was named. *She plays flute. *She likes to call her closest friends by nicknames. Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Characters Category:Shine Royal Academy Category:High School Category:Cute Idols Category:Current Successors Category:Successors Category:Angely Sugar Category:HSYear2 Category:SRA